Omnia Vincit Amor
by Chrysopras
Summary: In der neuen Tierhandlung von Hogsmeade arbeitet ein Squib namens Harry, der die Reinblutfanatiker mehr als nur verwirrt. Ganz Hogwarts scheint nur noch von Harry zu sprechen, als sei dieser der neuste Schwarm aus der Hexenwoche. So viel Wirbel um einen einfachen Squib findet Tom lächerlich, aber seine Neugier ist geweckt...
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** Humor, Romanze, Slash (Maleslash), AU (keine Todesser, kein Tom, der als Voldemort die Welt mit Gewalt erobern will – aber er manipuliert immer noch gerne die Leute um sich herum...)

**Inhalt:** In der neuen Tierhandlung von Hogsmeade arbeitet ein Squib namens Harry, der die Reinblutfanatiker mehr als nur verwirrt. Ganz Hogwarts scheint nur noch von Harry zu sprechen, als sei dieser der neuste Schwarm aus der Hexenwoche. So viel Wirbel um einen einfachen Squib findet Tom lächerlich, aber seine Neugier ist geweckt – besonders als dieser Harry mit einem Hippogreifen in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auftaucht und einen von Toms Mitschülern die Nase bricht.

**Disclaimer:** Die Harry Potter Welt gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling

* * *

Tom liebte* Hogwarts, liebte die Magie, die sich überall versteckte, von den tiefsten (geheimen) Kammern bis zu den höchsten Turmspitzen, liebte das Wissen, das ihm gelehrt wurde, die Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek, die ihm noch mehr Geheimnisse preisgaben, als ihm erlaubt war, die Schüler und Lehrer, die er mit seinem Wissen beeindrucken konnte. Bei Merlin, wie einfach er sie alle nach seiner Pfeife tanzen lassen konnte! So mühelos, fast schon... langweilig. Sehr langweilig sogar.

„Tom, kannst du mir helfen? Ich verstehe die Aufgabe, die uns Professor Merrythought gab, nicht ganz."

„Geh zurück zu deinem Tisch, Hufflepuff! Tom hat keine Zeit für Leute wie dich!"

„Sagt genau die Richtige! Ich habe gehört, du triffst dich in den Ferien regelmäßig mit einem Muggel, Prince!"

„D-Das stimmt nicht!"

„Ein Muggel!"

Tom rieb sich die Schläfe, als um ihn herum ein Streit zu einem Kleinkrieg eskalierte. Er räusperte sich und seine Sitznachbarn wurden still, dann auch der Rest.

„Allerd, Tarrence", sprach er die zwei Jungen an, welche je einen Teller mit Pudding in die Höhe hielten. „Keine Essenschlacht am frühen Morgen, wenn ich bitten darf. Am Besten verbieten wir das ganz. Wir sind schließlich Slytherins, die etwas von Manieren verstehen, nicht wahr?"

Allerd Avery, Tarrence Rosier und alle anderen Slytherins, die zum kurzen Chaos beigetragen hatten, saßen wieder ordentlich auf ihren Plätzen und setzten ihr Frühstück fort. Einige von ihnen, die es wagten aufzuschauen, sowie ein Haufen anderer aus den anderen Häusern, sahen ihn anhimmelnd an. Er war ihr Vorbild, der geborene Anführer, der beste und klügste Schüler, der Zauberer mit dem Potenzial Zaubereiminister zu werden, um die magische Welt den Weg in eine besseren Zukunft zu weißen. Er war ja so begabt und sie alle waren unwürdig auch nur mit ihm über das Wetter zu plaudern. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihm sogar zustimmen, wenn er sagte, dass es fliegende Schweine regnete, auch wenn sie genau wussten, dass das nicht der Fall war. Selbst seine engsten Freunde waren oft zu ängstlich oder vielleicht sogar zu faul ihm ihre eigene Meinung zu sagen.

„Erste Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe! Das wird ein Spaß!", rief ein Schüler vom anderen Ende der Halle voller Begeisterung. Ein Gryffindor, der sich wahrlich über den Beginn des Unterrichts freute. Seine Gryffindorkameraden und alle anderen Schüler desselben Jahrganges seufzten im Einklang auf, ganz als ob sie es einstudiert hätten. Tom hätte mitgemacht, wäre er ein einfaches Opfer für Gruppenzwang gewesen, aber da dem nicht so war, stand er elegant auf und schritt tapfer („Oh, ist er nicht ein Traum von einem Mann?" – „Ich wünschte, er würde mich bemerken..." – „Er ist mein Gott!") aus der Großen Halle heraus, um seine erste Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe der siebten Jahrgangsstufe zu besuchen.

Professor Kesselbrand begann seinen Unterricht mit viel Gerede über Zentauren. Anscheinend hatte er versucht einen von ihnen aus dem Verbotenen Wald hervorzulocken, aber das war offensichtlich schief gelaufen.

„Sie sind sehr schüchtern", sagte der Professor. Tom unterließ es, die Augen zu rollen. „Mögen es gar nicht, wenn Menschen sie umringen und anstarren." Professor Kesselbrand zuckte die bandagierten Schultern. „Schießen dann immer gerne ein paar Pfeile auf einen, wenn sie die Geduld verlieren." Er lachte. „Ist vielleicht besser so. Schüler schaffen es im Handumdrehen die Geduld von uns Lehrern auf die Probe zu stellen, wäre tragisch, wenn ihr einen von den Zentauren versehentlich auf dem falschen Huf tretet, nicht?"

Die Siebtklässler nickten stumm und bleich und völlig erleichtert, dass die Zentauren so dickköpfig waren und nie den Wald verließen. Jedoch war der Unterricht ohne Anschauungsmaterial für viele zu zäh und einige begannen das, was Schüler gerne taten. Sie flüsterten miteinander über alles Mögliche, das nicht zum Unterricht gehörte, dösten vor sich hin, starrten in die Ferne mit einem leeren Blick, der verriet, wie leer auch ihre Köpfe waren und taten alles, das ein Lehrer sich nicht wünschte. Professor Kesselbrand hüstelte und strahlte sie alle an.

„Und nun da wir alles über Zentauren, Acromantulas und Quintapeds wissen, wird der Ausflug in unserer nächsten Doppelstunde für euch ein Klacks sein! Einen schönen Tag noch!", waren seine beunruhigenden Abschiedsworte.

„_Was? Acromantulas und Quintapeds? _Ich dachte es ging nur um Zentauren!", kam es von einem leicht besorgten Abraxas Malfoy.

„Ausflug? Das klingt toll", meinte eine gähnende Druella Rosier, die sich an ihrem Cousin Tarrence anlehnte.

„Wird es ein Test geben?", fragte Antonin Dolohow unbekümmert. Avery, Tarrence und Latimer Mulciber brachen fast in Schweiß aus, als sie das böse Wort 'Test' hörten. Diese lustige Reaktion war der Grund, warum die meisten ihrer Professoren solche Dinge fast genussvoll verkündeten.  
Tom zeigte Erbarmen und verriet seinen Freunden, was auf sie zukommen würde:

„Wir werden einen kleinen Spaziergang machen und werden höchstwahrscheinlich unterwegs ein paar netten Zentauren, und Acromantulas über dem Weg laufen, sowie einigen anderen freundlichen Waldbewohnern. Wenn wir Glück haben, treffen wir sogar einen seltenen und selten gastfreundlichen Quintaped."

Seine Freunde blieben abrupt stehen und verschluckten Luft.

_„Wir werden in den Verbotenen Wald gehen!?"_

„Senke deine Stimme, Abraxas."

„Aber wie sollen wir überleben?"

„Professor Kesselbrand gab uns ausreichend Informationen in seinem äußerst langen, aber interessanten Monolog, liebe Druella."

„Das war so öde, wie kann man da noch zuhören! War fast so schlimm wie Geschichte mit Binns!"

„So schlimm auch wieder nicht, Tarrence."

„Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben, Tom?", fragte Abraxas.

„Weil ich zugehört habe und mich so ausreichend auf die nächste Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe vorbereiten werde", antwortete Tom. Er war schon vorbereitet genug, aber wenigstens hatte er so eine Ausrede, wenn er mal wieder alleine loszog, um seine Ruhe zu haben.

„Tom, ich gebe dir eines der wertvollsten Bücher aus der privaten Bibliothek meines Vaters, wenn du mir hilfst, den Verbotenen Wald zu überleben", flehte Abraxas. Der Rest folgte diesem Beispiel und boten ihm ihre eigenen wertvollen Besitztümer an, die ihnen noch nicht einmal vererbt wurden.

Und so verzichtete Tom für eine Weile auf seine Ruhe, nur um die wertvollen, uralten Bücher voller verbotenem Wissen von seinen Freunden zu erhalten. Er fragte sie nicht danach, wie sie das Fehlen jener Bücher ihren Eltern erklären wollten.

* * *

Tom überlebte die erste Woche seines letzten Schuljahres und war nun gezwungen mit seinen Klassenkameraden aus Slytherin und einigen aus Gryffindor, welche ihrem Überlebensinstinkt folgten, sich in der Bibliothek auf den grausamen Ausflug vorzubereiten. Während er ein paar Tipps und Tricks für ernste Fälle in die selten so lernbegierige Menge einwarf, kam auch die andere Gruppe aus Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs hinzu. Albus Dumbledore, der Tattergreis, welcher nun seinen Ruhestand genoss, hätte diese kurzlebige Harmonie zwischen den vier Häusern sicherlich erfreut und dabei Tom mit Zitronenbrausebonbons überschüttet. Zum Glück war Minerva McGonagall die neue Schulleiterin. Sie war weniger exzentrisch.

„Lasst uns nach Hogsmeade gehen und die neue Tier Menagerie besuchen!", verkündete Druella nachdem sie die Bibliothek verließen. Ihr Cousin stöhnte.

„Ich habe genug von magischen und nichtmagischen Viechern!", maulte Tarrence.

„Deine Haltung ist furchtbar", kritisierte ihn Abraxas und versuchte ihn zurecht biegen.

„Autsch! Hör auf damit!"

„Ihr seid ja so peinlich", zischte ein jüngerer Slytherin, der zu ihnen stieß. Er begrüßte Tom und Druella respektvoll und errötete leicht, als Druella ihn kurz umarmte.

„Was interessiert mich die Meinung eines mickrigen Viertklässlers?", schnaubte Tarrence.

„Cygnus ist nicht mickrig", verteidigte Druella den jüngeren Slytherin, welcher ihr nur bis zum Kinn reichte. „Er ist in den letzten Monaten in die Höhe geschossen und wird wahrscheinlich noch mehr wachsen. Du siehst schon richtig erwachsen aus, Cygnus." Sie tätschelte seinen Kopf. Cygnus errötete noch mehr.

„Er ist wie ein braves Hündchen –"

„Ich könnte _Walburga_ berichten, wie ärmlich dein Verhalten geworden ist", warnte Cygnus und Tarrence schwieg.

„Wundervoll! Lasst uns alle nach Hogsmeade gehen."

Während Druella Cygnus Tarrence und Abraxas zum Ausgang scheuchte lief Tom in eine andere Richtung.

„Tom! Wo gehst du hin?", rief Druella ihm hinterher.

„Ich habe noch andere wichtigere Angelegenheiten zu erledigen!"

Druella sah ihm zweifelnd hinterher, aber sie ließ ihn fliehen.

Tom hatte keine wichtigeren Angelegenheiten zu erledigen, aber ein interessantes Buch zu lesen war immer noch besser, als sinnlos durch Hogsmeade zu wandern.

* * *

Beim Abendessen musste er sich von Druella und Abraxas anhören lassen, wie grausam es war, dass ein Squib sich um die armen Tiere kümmerte. Dabei waren sie keine Tierfanatiker – „Aber kannst du es glauben Tom? Ein Squib!" _Wie furchtbar! So grausam! Tierquälerei!_ Tom rollte in Gedanken die Augen. Und dann wurde dieser Squib auch noch mit einem attraktiven Körper gesegnet – die Welt war ja so unfair!

„Habt ihr ihn auch gesehen?", fragte eine Slytherin aus Cygnus Jahrgang. „Diesen Harry?" Druella und Abraxas nickten, während Tarrence in seine Suppe starrte, als verstehe er seine bedeutungslose Existenz nicht mehr.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte ihn Allerd mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Harrys Lächeln hat ihn anscheinend schwach gemacht", spottete Cygnus, dann sah er enttäuscht zu Druella. „Meine _Verlobte_ blieb auch nicht unbeschadet."

„Cygnus! Bist du eifersüchtig?", fragte Druella erfreut statt sich schuldig zu fühlen. Cygnus stotterte irgendwas vor sich hin und sie kicherte.

„Du stehst auf Männer? Du stehst auf einen Squib?", flüsterte Allerd laut genug, dass es jeder in der Nähe klar und deutlich hörte. Tarrence zuckte zusammen und versuchte sich herauszureden.

„Was? Ein Squib? So ein Schwachsinn! Ich doch nicht, niemals."

„Sei nicht so streng mit ihm", sagte Abraxas. „Wenn du diesen Squib gesehen hättest, dann würdest du seine missliche Lage verstehen."

„Du magst diesen Squib also auch", schlussfolgerte Allerd gedehnt.

„Ich gestehe, dass er einen gewissen Charme versprüht, aber –"

„Aber Abraxas Neid ist größer als sein Begehren", warf Cygnus ein, der von Druella gefüttert wurde.

„Neidisch auf einen Squib?", fragte jemand vom Ravenclawtisch. „Sprecht ihr von Harry?"

Dies war der Anfang einer für Tom unerklärlich hitzigen Diskussion darüber, wer diesem Squib namens Harry verfallen war und wer nicht. Die Lehrer beobachteten gebannt das zirkustaugliche Spektakel.

Tom beendete frühzeitig sein abendliches Mahl, um die Stille im Slytherin-Jungenschlafsaal aufzusuchen.

_Harry._

Tom legte sich in sein Bett.

Ein Squib, der fast die ganze Schülerschaft von Hogwarts den Kopf verdrehte? Wie amüsant.

Harry.

Was für ein einfacher Name, dachte er. Genau wie sein eigener; und genauso leicht schaffte es dieser Harry, die Leute um sich herum zu beeinflussen. Ob absichtlich oder nicht, das musste Tom noch herausfinden. Er verzog den Mund, ganz angeekelt davon, dass er sich mit diesem Fremden verglich.

Harry.

Der _Squib._

Wie erbärmlich, dass eine so unwürdige Person sein Interesse geweckt hatte. 

* * *

* Er definierte Liebe meist als ein etwas stärkeres Mögen (im Falle von Hogwarts und Magie war es ein sehr starkes Mögen, das an Suchtgefahr grenzte), während die Liebe, die von vielen anscheinend als der größte Schatz gesehen wurde, ihn eher an eine todbringende Krankheit erinnerte. Diese Liebe zerstörte die Intelligenz und führte zu seltsamen Handlungen, die nichts mit Logik am Hut hatten. Tom war der Augenzeuge vieler Personen, die unter dieser Krankheit gelitten hatten, die nicht schnell genug waren, Amors** Pfeilen auszuweichen.

** Tom glaubte nicht an geflügelte, nackte, kleine Knaben, die ihre Späße mit Leuten trieben, indem sie diese dumm vor Liebe machten. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Liebe eine unheimliche Macht besaß, die Psyche zu verwirren. Zum Glück war er stärker und mächtiger, um sich von der Liebe geschlagen zu geben! Es gab kein _»Omnia vincit amor«_*** für ihn.

*** »Amor besiegt alles« / »Liebe besiegt alles«. _Totaler Unsinn_, so würde es Tom übersetzen.


	2. Chapter 2

Slytherins und Gryffindors standen angespannt vor der Hütte ihres Lehrers für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, manche zitterten und weigerten sich zum Verbotenen Wald zu schauen, manche hoben das Kinn an, um falsche Gelassenheit vorzutäuschen. Sie benahmen sich so, als hätte man sie zu Tode verurteilt und nun war anscheinend die Zeit gekommen den Weg zur Guillotine zu beschreiten. Tom wandte seinen Blick von diesem jämmerlichen Haufen ab und sah zu Professor Kesselbrand, der pfeifend aus seiner Hütte kam und sie alle freudig begrüßte.

„Wie ich sehe seid ihr vollzählig und niemand hat sich krank gemeldet. Sehr schön!" Kesselbrand klatschte einmal in die Hand und lächelte noch breiter. „Heute wartet im Wald eine Überraschung auf euch!", verkündete der Professor und seine verängstigten Schüler sahen ihn entgeistert an.

„Ist dieser Exkurs nicht schon Überraschung genug?", hörte Tom Abraxas murren. „Wer kam auf die grandiose Idee diesen lebensmüden Trottel einzustellen? Ich hätte meinem Vater schreiben sollen…"

Professor Kesselbrand klatschte erneut in die Hände und lief los. Über die Schulter hinweg rief er: „Auf, auf! Haltet eure Zauberstäbe bereit, aber bitte seid vorsichtig, dass ihr vor Schreck nicht eure Mitschüler trefft! Und zaubert auch nur, wenn die Situation es wirklich verlangt!"

Er zog die Stirn in Falten, als nur wenige Schüler (mit Tom an der Spitze) ihm folgten.

„Bitte beeilt euch! Ich möchte unsere Überraschung nicht zu lange warten lassen, schließlich kann es im Wald auf die Dauer recht kühl werden."

„Aber ich möchte nicht in den Wald!", kam es weinerlich von irgendeinem Schüler. Kesselbrand rollte die Augen, dann zuckte er die Schultern.

„Nun gut, wer nicht will, den zwinge ich nicht", sagte er und einige seufzten erleichtert auf. „Diese Exkursion ist jedoch wichtig, um eure Abschlussprüfung zu meistern, aber wer keine praktischen Erfahrungen sammeln will und sich mit Theorie zufrieden gibt, der darf hier bleiben und je zehn Pergamentblätter über Zentauren, Acromantulas, Quintapeds, Hippogreife und Drachen voll schreiben. Nicht weniger! Diejenigen, die mitkommen, dürfen das nachträglich auch machen, aber das ist für sie freiwillig."

Er lief wieder in Richtung Wald los. Einige weitere Schüler machten nun auch Anstalten, ihm zu folgen, während der Großteil zurückblieb. Latimer wollte sich ebenfalls nicht rühren, aber Tom erlaubte es nicht, dass einer aus seinem ‚Freundeskreis' eine solche Dummheit beging, also starrte er Latimer durchdringend an, bis dieser fast vor Nervosität zu schwitzen begann. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen trottete der andere Slytherin zu Tom, der ihm mit zusammengepressten Lippen nur zufrieden zunickte._ Braves Hündchen._

Nach der Lernerei in der Bibliothek hatte er erwartet, dass sich die meisten erinnern würden, wie wenig Informationen es über Quintapeds gab. Zehn Pergamentblätter voll zu schreiben war schlichtweg unmöglich. Außer man begnügte sich mit ausschweifenden und blumigen Worten und störte sich nicht daran auch Unsinn zu formulieren und eine schlechte Note zu erhalten. Höchstwahrscheinlich war ihnen ihre Note sowieso egal. Er war ein wenig erstaunt darüber, wie viele Gryffindors dennoch mitgekommen waren. Entweder wollten sie den Mut ihres Hauses beweisen oder sie waren einfach zu faul für die ganze Schreibarbeit.

„Gut, gut", sagte der Professor mit einem gedämpften Tonfall, nun da sie den Wald betreten hatten. Er ließ mit einem gemurmelten ,_Lumos'_ seinen Zauberstab erleuchten und wies Tom an, als Schlusslicht dasselbe zu tun. „Passen Sie auf, dass niemand zu langsam läuft, Mr Riddle. Wir sollten uns wirklich sputen, bevor unser Gast denkt, wir hätten ihn vergessen."

„Findet ihr es nicht seltsam, dass er für die Aufsätze _Hippogreife und Drachen_ hinzugefügt hat? In der letzten Stunde kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie erwähnt wurden…", flüsterte Antonin verwirrt.

Tom lächelte und sagte leise: „Vielleicht gehören sie zu der Überraschung dazu."

„Das wird ein Riesenspaß", sagte Latimer schwach.

_„Iiih! Was ist das?!"_, klagte plötzlich ein Gryffindormädchen, das gerade auf etwas Weiches getreten war. Nichts, das dich umbringt, dachte Tom augenrollend. _Leider._

„Hm, nach dem leichten Glimmern an manchen Stellen zu schließen, hm, ja, mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit der Kot eines Einhorns", erklärte Kesselbrand. „Ich würde mit euch allen gerne diesen herausragenden Fund näher begutachten, aber uns fehlt die Zeit."

„Ich habe Einhörner immer so toll gefunden, aber jetzt hasse ich sie!", flüsterte das Mädchen wütend zu ihren Gryffindorkameraden, die mittleidig taten und versuchten nicht zu lachen.

Der 'Waldspaziergang' war recht unspektakulär. Manche tuschelten miteinander, jagten sich gegenseitig noch mehr Angst ein, was Latimer ganz toll fand; stolperten über Wurzeln, Steine und tote Tiere; klagten, dass ihnen das ganze Gelaufe zu anstrengend war und lockten mit ihrem auffälligen Verhalten mehr Waldbewohner an, als nötig. In den Schatten blitzte manchmal das Augenpaar (manchmal waren es auch mehr Augen als nur zwei, manchmal war auch nur ein einziges Auge zu erkennen) von neugierigen Wesen, teilweise wirkten sie hungrig, darauf wartend, dass irgendein Schüler sich von der Gruppe wegbewegte, doch zum Glück war noch kein wirklich gefährliches Monster unter ihnen, mit denen Tom nicht zurechtgekommen wäre –

_„Halt, ihr unwürdigen Menschen, die in den Sternen nicht lesen können, dass dieser Teil des Waldes für euch verboten ist!"_

Erneut kamen sie zu einem Stillstand und Tom sah mehr genervt als fasziniert zu dem schwarzen Zentauren, der über eine dicke Wurzel sprang und sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wo das Problem liegt", sagte Kesselbrand mit einem erzwungenen höflichen Tonfall. „Letztens habe ich nur versehentlich die Grenze zum Zentaurenterritorium überschritten, aber diesmal habe ich den Pfad gewählt, der weit genug weg sein sollte."

„Gestern zeigte die Venus ihre besondere Macht und viele prächtige Fohlen wurden uns geboren –"

„Und deshalb habt ihr euer Gebiet vergrößert? Warum habt ihr mir nicht bescheid gegeben, dann müssen wir uns nicht andauernd streiten!"

„Menschen! Unterbrechen einen und denken uns sagen zu können, wie wir uns zu verhalten haben! Ich sehe, dass sich der Mars bald zeigen wird, dann –"

„Aber hier sind die Baumkronen viel zu dicht, wie können Sie den Himmel sehen?"

„Wie unhöflich! Pfeile sollen auf euch alle niederregnen wie ein glühender Sternenschauer –"

_„Bane!"_, rief jemand aus der Dunkelheit und ein weiterer, diesmal rötlicher Zentaur sprang über einen niedrigen Busch.

„Jetzt nicht Ronan! Ich bin gerade dabei –"

„Unnötigen Streit anzufangen?", beendete Ronan den Satz mit müder Stimme, dann schüttelte der rothaarige Zentaur den Kopf. „Diese Menschen hier haben noch nichts verbrochen –"

„Aber die Grenze!"

„Die ist ein paar Bäume weiter östlich." Ronan sah zu Professor Kesselbrand und den Schülern. „Kein Pfeil soll euch treffen, wenn ihr diesen Weg geht und nicht in den Osten abzweigt."

„Äh, gut, vielen Dank", sagte der alte Professor und lief mit seinen Schülern hastig weiter.

Hinter sich hörten sie wie die Zentauren weiter miteinander sprachen.

„Immer willst du mit Gewalt handeln… dabei gibt es friedlichere Möglichkeiten Probleme zu lösen."

„Aber Menschen –"

„Sind auch nur Lebewesen, die Fehler machen. Vielleicht solltest du deine Wut anders zum Ausdruck bringen."

„Was – Warum berührst du mich an solch merkwürdigen Stellen? R-Ronan? … Oh!"

„Venus scheint bei manchen richtig viel Einfluss zu haben", flüsterte Druella mit großen Augen, nachdem die Stimmen der Zentauren nicht mehr zu vernehmen waren.

„Vielleicht hat er ihm nur die Schultern massiert", warf ihr Cousin ein.

„Du naiver Junge", kicherte Druella.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörten sie weiteres Hufgetrappel, sowie das Rauschen von Flügelschlägen. Sie betraten eine große Lichtung, in der sich mehrere geflügelte Wesen befanden.

_Hippogreife._

Also hatte Kesselbrand nicht willkürlich diese Tiere erwähnt. Interessiert sah Tom auf die dicken Lederkragen, an denen je eine Kette befestigt war, deren anderes Ende von einem riesigen, bärtigen Mann gehalten wurde. Wahrscheinlich ein Halbriese.  
Bei dem weit entferntesten Hippogreif, der auf dem Boden lag und am Hinterbein verletzt war, kniete ein junger Mann, der sich um die Wunde kümmerte.

„Hippogreife?", flüsterte Abraxas und erbleichte, dann fragte er Kesselbrand mit unterdrückter Panik: „Müssen wir gegen die kämpfen? Das sind doch um die _fünfzig_ –"

„Achtzehn", korrigierte ihn Tom ausdruckslos.

„– und wir sind nur zwölf Schüler!"

Kesselbrand schüttelte den Kopf, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, gesellte sich der große Mann zu ihnen und räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Die Ketten waren nicht mehr in seiner Hand, sondern schlangen sich um einen Baumstamm, der sich von dem verletzten Hippogreif nicht zu weit entfernt befand.

„Nix da mit kämpfen!", brummte der Fremde mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Wenn ihr meine Lieblinge verletzen wollt, dann müsst ihr erst an mir vorbei!"

„Nein, Mister Hagrid! Das ist nur ein Missverständnis", erklärte Kesselbrand rasch. „Ich habe meinen Schülern nicht verraten, was ihnen hier erwartet. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein, verstehen Sie?"

„Ich hasse Überraschungen", murmelte das Gryffindormädchen, das in Einhornkot getreten war.

„Oh", machte Mister Hagrid und mit überraschend freundlichen Augen sah er auf die Schüler herab. „Dann, äh, keine Sorge, ihr müsst nicht kämpfen", sagte er, „nur ein wenig herumfliegen."

„Auf einem Hippogreif?", fragte Abraxas nach, im Glauben, sich verhört zu haben.

„Ganz genau!", sagte Kesselbrand, der so erfreut wirkte wie der riesige Mann. „Unser Gast, Rubeus Hagrid, hat uns, wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt, einige dieser wundervollen Kreaturen mitgebracht, damit ihr lernen könnt, wie man mit ihnen auf friedliche Weise umzugehen hat."

„Und wo sind die Drachen?", fragte Allerd, der neben Abraxas stand, misstrauisch. Einige Mitschüler zuckten zusammen und sahen sich verängstigt um. Hagrid blinzelte und Kesselbrand lachte.

„Nein, das war nur Extraarbeit für die anderen. Über Drachen müsst ihr im Groben etwas wissen, um die Prüfung zu bestehen."

„Wenigstens fressen Hippogreife keine Menschen", flüsterte Tarrence, um seine Angst zu mindern.

„Ein Problem weniger", kam es von Allerd, der versuchte seine Anspannung zu verbergen.

„Ja, aber schaut euch nur ihre Krallen und ihre Schnäbel an", fügte Latimer hinzu, der es liebte ein wenig Unruhe zu stiften. Tarrence, Allerd und Abraxas schluckten leicht, als die Hippogreife hin und her liefen, offensichtlich nicht begeistert davon, angekettet zu sein.

„Das kann schmerzhaft werden", bestätigte Druella.

„Mister Hagrid! Ich sehe, Sie haben jemand mitgebracht", sagte Kesselbrand und deutete mit fragendem Blick zu dem jungen Mann, der den verletzten Hippogreif fütterte, während er auch den anderen gierigen Schnäbeln totes Kleintier zuwarf.

„Ist mein Assistent", antwortete Hagrid mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und winkte dem jungen Mann zu. „He! Harry! Komm mal her und stell dich vor!"

Als der Gerufene näher kam quietschten die zwei Mädchen aus Gryffindor voller Aufregung. Und auch Druella entwich ein erstauntes ‚Oh!'.

„Hey, ist das nicht…", fing Tarrence an. Abraxas nickte.

Der junge Mann, der, wie Tom stark vermutete, dieser _eine bestimmte Harry_ sein musste, blieb neben Hagrid stehen und hob ein wenig verunsichert die Hand zum Gruß.

„Hallo, ich, ähm, heiße Harry. Wahrscheinlich haben einige mich schon mal in Hogsmeade gesehen. Ich arbeite in Scamander's Menagerie u-und…" Plötzlich stockte Harry, anscheinend fiel es ihm schwer zu reden, während alle ihn wie hungrige Wölfe anstarrten.

Tom verstand immer noch nicht, was an diesem Harry so besonders war. Er sah wie der Durchschnitt aus, ein wenig chaotisch was sein Haar und seine Kleidung betraf, aber das lag bestimmt daran, dass dieser mit Tieren arbeitete.

„I-Ich kümmere mich heute um die Hippogreife und helfe euch genauso wie Hagrid, wenn ihr Probleme mit ihnen bekommt…"

„Dass du auch mit gefährlichen Kreaturen umgehen kannst ist so cool", schwärmte ein Gryffindor.

„Danke", nuschelte Harry mit roten Ohren.

„Kannst du meine Hand halten, wenn ich mich dem Hippogreif nähern muss?", fragte Druella Wimpern klimpernd. Abraxas, Tarrence und alle Gryffindors sahen sie eifersüchtig an. Allerd, Latimer und Antonin musterten Harry genauer. Sie waren wie Tom nicht sicher, warum ihre Mitschüler sich in seiner Nähe so idiotisch benahmen.

„Es wäre besser, wenn alle das alleine machen, um von ihnen respektiert zu werden", sagte Harry und sah nun ernster in die anhimmelnden Gesichter der anderen. „Sie sind sehr stolz, wisst ihr. Ich meine, ihr wollt bestimmt auch nicht, dass man euren Stolz verletzt, oder? Respektiert sie und sie respektieren euch. Ihr braucht keine Angst haben." Er lächelte und deutete zu Hagrid und Kesselbrand. „Und wenn etwas schief geht, sind wir da, um euch aus der Patsche zu helfen."

„Ich bin sicher, ich bin der Erste, der es hinbekommt", sagte Tarrence auf einmal voller Tatendrang.

„Als ob! Mich werden sie besser mögen!", meinte ein Gryffindor und ein Streit entstand.

Latimer lachte leise und warf hin und wieder ein paar provozierende Sätze ins Wortgetümmel, während Antonin ihn davon abzuhalten versuchte, weil das nach seinem Geschmack zu kindisch war.

„Meinst du, er benutzt Magie?", fragte Allerd mit gesenkter Stimme an Tom gewandt.

„Bis jetzt habe ich nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihm gefunden, das diese Reaktionen in den andere erklären könnte", gab Tom zurück.

„Find ich klasse, dass Ihre Schüler gern Neues lernen wollen", hörten sie den riesigen Mann sagen. Kesselbrand lachte.

„Das passiert nicht alle Tage. Unser junger Harry war wohl wirklich überzeugend." Harry errötete stark.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe", sagte er, während er verwirrt zu den Streitenden blickte.

„Ob er lügt?", fragte Allerd.

Tom fing den Blick von Harry, welcher erleichtert schien, dass es unter den Schülern auch Normale gab.

Er hatte schöne, grüne Augen, befand Tom, jedoch war das nicht genug, um jemand den Kopf zu verdrehen.

_Was ist dein Geheimnis?_

Schwarze Wimpern senkten sich über grüne Iriden, die Wangen behielten ihre rötliche Färbung, der junge Mann biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah hastig weg. Ja, solch ein Benehmen konnte Tom verstehen, denn er kannte seine eigene Ausstrahlung auf niedere Wesen*. Gut zu wissen, dass Harry nicht immun war. Tom grinste. Das erleichterte ihm die Arbeit, den anderen näher kennenzulernen.

Harrys Geheimnis würde er lüften und ausnutzen.

* * *

* Vielleicht klang er eingebildet, aber letztendlich war das nur die Wahrheit.


End file.
